Goodbye Beverly Hills, Hello Tokyo
by alwayshp87
Summary: This is a couple of months after Donna and David got married.


It was a warm summer night and Donna was sitting outside on the balcony contemplating the next chapter of her life. Where did the days go? It seemed like it was just yesterday when she and David got married. Now that Kelly had moved in with Dylan things at the beach apartment were going to be crazy. What am I going to do? she thought. Donna found out this afternoon that she was pregnant and it didn't quite fit into the plans that she and David had made. "I'm just going to have to tell him" she said out loud. "Tell me what?" Donna turned around and saw her husband standing there. "Tell you that dinner is almost ready." David looked at Donna questioningly. "Well, that's good to hear. By the way, there's something I need to discuss with you but we can do it over dinner." Donna looked at her husband and wondered what could possibly be so important. "I'll wait for you inside." David said as he entered the house. It wasn't supposed to work out like this. She was supposed to be the designer for a major company and he was supposed to be the next big star. There was no mention of baby plans anywhere in there. 'David is going to freak. Donna you just have to tell him. Tell him at dinner. Before he says what he has to.' The inner monologue that was happening with Donna was happening with David.

'There's no way Donna's going to want to move to Japan. Her life is here, I can't let her give that up' David thought to himself. 'It may be a good thing for her though. She could probably find someone else to work for.' This was going to be harder than he thought. 'Why did Jerry have to bring this up today at the last minute?' Jerry Winters was David's boss and head honcho at the record label and he offered David a job in Tokyo, to tour. David went into the kitchen and saw Donna standing by the stove. "What are you making?" he asked. "Your favorite. Chicken Cordon Bleu and pecan caramel sundaes." Donna replied. "Yum, what's the occasion?" David wanted to know. "For being such a wonderful and understanding husband." Donna responded with love in her heart. "Uh-oh, what I did do now?" David speculated. "You didn't do anything, just set the table."

Donna sat across from David and stared into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'Gosh, this is torture, just tell me already David' she willed with her mind. "So you know how Jerry wanted to go to Tokyo for a promotional tour?" David asked. "Yeah, you said it was supposed to be a big thing for the record label." Donna agreed. "Well, they want me to tour. They said if we pack now, we could be there by tomorrow." David looked up at his wife and saw her face drop. "But, David, we haven't really discussed this. Don't you think this is kind of sudden?" Donna couldn't believe what was happening. She was happy for David, really she was, but she still hadn't told him about the pregnancy. "Well yeah I realize it's kind of sudden but this could be it for me." David couldn't understand why his wife wasn't happy for him. "I'm happy for you David, I really am, but there's something you need to know before you say yes to Jerry." Donna took a deep breath before saying the one thing that might hurt David's chances. "We're pregnant." She couldn't think of a better way to say it than that. This is the moment that will change the course of their lives. She studied her husband, looking for some kind of sign that showed her he was happy, anything that will calm her nerves. "Are you positive? I mean did you clarify with a doctor or something?" Not exactly the response she was looking for. "I am absolutely sure that we're pregnant. I had my OB/GYN appointment today. They checked and it came back positive. David, what are we going to do?" Donna looked down at her plate wondering if there was some way to take it all back. "What we're going to do is say yes to Jerry and look for a doctor. You need the best care for yourself and the baby." Donna looked at the man she had loved for 10 years and wondered how she was so lucky to finally snag him. David and Donna had been off and on for such a long that it wasn't until their friends had done something about it. "David, this is so wonderful. Are we actually going to move to Japan?" Donna couldn't believe that she was actually contemplating leaving Beverly Hills. It was her home, her whole life was there. "The moment I say yes to Jerry will be the moment that we start our new lives."

David looked at his beautiful wife and remembered back to the Winter Dance when they first got together, it was the night that Steve Sanders went to look for his birth mother and the night that David Silver became part of the cool kids. That night changed his life. Now, ten years later, everything is exactly how he pictured it. A great job opportunity, a wonderful wife and a baby on the way. How did he get so lucky? This is what his life was supposed to be like. "What are you waiting for? Call Jerry and tell him yes." Donna was excited to start this new adventure in her life. It was about time that she flew away from her nest. "Are we really going to do this? I want to be absolutely sure before I call Jerry." David asked his wife. "If you don't call Jerry right now, I'm changing my mind" Donna responded with a laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm going." David got up from the table and grabbed the cordless phone. Hesitating for a minute he called his boss. "Jerry? Hey, it's David. I just spoke to Donna, it's a go. We'll pack tonight." David paused as he listened to his boss on the other end. "Ten o'clock tonight? Okay, we'll be there. Thanks, Jerry." David hung up and went back into the dining room. "So, what did he say?" Donna asked excitedly. "He said for us to pack now and be at the airport by ten o'clock tonight." David had a smile on his as he responded to wife. He looks so happy right now, Donna thought. Looks like we're starting a new chapter. Goodbye Beverly Hills, Hello Tokyo.


End file.
